


energetic lamppost

by mukeandziamgotmelike



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Dork, M/M, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Yaku is short and mad about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7150364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukeandziamgotmelike/pseuds/mukeandziamgotmelike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"so i'm in the supermarket, minding my own business, and i'm so close to reaching my favorite hot sauce on the top shelf, and you're the asshole who just walks over and takes it off the shelf for me you bast- oh you're actually pretty hot- WHO YOU CALLING MIDGET????!!!" au</p>
            </blockquote>





	energetic lamppost

**Author's Note:**

> My first hq!! work is a yakulev with absolutely no plot whatsoever. 
> 
> Oh well.

_ C’mon, seriously? Why are shelves always so fucking tall this is so discriminatory against short people this is not fucking fair I hate this I’m so sueing this store-  _ Yaku thinks as he reaches for the jar on the top shelf. He and Kuroo were grocery shopping (because “Yaku, I can’t go alone and Kenma refuses to come with! Please, I’ll be so lonely!” and Yaku was just that nice of a person) and they had split up after divided Mrs. Kuroo’s insane list in half.

 

Which, all in all, would have been fine.

 

Yaku doesn’t complain much, and he doesn’t mind hanging out with Kuroo (even if the boy is annoying and sometimes an idiot).

 

But he  _ hates  _ being reminded of the fact that he’s short.

 

And, since grocery stores feel the need to make their damn shelves as tall as the highest heavens, he was reminded of that now.

 

Yaku is practically at ballerina-level shit when a hand reaches out from behind him and grabs the jar that he was going for. Yaku turns around sharply to give that (probably tall) bastard a piece of his mind and -

 

_ Holy shit he’s actually really hot. _

 

The stranger is holding out the jar to Yaku with a small, slightly shy smile on his lips. He’s got bright green eyes - that kind of look like a cat’s - and he’s  _ so damn tall. _ Yaku is so lost in his inner monologue that he almost misses what the stranger is saying.

 

“-struggling a lot and then I noticed that you were really short, so I-” And Yaku’s interest in him completely dissipates. He grabs the jar angrily out of the boy’s hands. “I’m not that short,” he hisses under his breath. “You’re just freakishly tall, you...you…”

 

“Oh, I’m Lev!” Lev says happily, completely unfazed by Yaku’s unfinished insult. “Well, Lev, thank you for your help, but I could’ve gotten that myself,” Yaku assures (more for himself than for the energetic lamppost that standing in front of him). 

 

“Really?” Lev asks, tilting his head to one side like a confused kitten. Yaku finds that way more endearing than he should and wants to slap himself because  _ damn it, he called you short, he is not cute - _

 

“I-I need to go,” Yaku says, turning to leave, but Lev grabs his arm. “Wait, you didn’t tell me your name,” he says. “It’s Yaku,” he says simply, but Lev smiles brightly as if he just told him that he won a million dollars. “Can I maybe have -”

 

“Oi, Yaku! We need to go!”

 

Yaku looks up at Kuroo and nods. “Yeah. Bye, Lev,” he says and Kuroo gives him an amused look as Lev yells, “Bye Yaku-san!” cheerily.

 

“Aw, did you make a friend, Yaku?” Kuroo smirks and Yaku blushes. “N-No. Shut up,” he says. Kuroo has that look in his eyes, the one that says ‘I am so telling Bokuto about this’. He knows that if Kuroo tells Bokuto, then Bokuto will tell Akaashi, and then Akaashi will tell Suga and Suga will tease him relentlessly about if he’s finally having sex -

 

It’s an ordeal.

 

“Let’s just pay for this and go,” Yaku grumbles. “Okay,  _ Yaku-san, _ ” Kuroo laughs and Yaku gives him a cold glare. 

 

It’s only after they pay, and they’re back in the car that Yaku actually notices that there’s a slip of paper in his hand. He opens it and sees a number written down. He scoffs to himself and shakes his head, folding it back up.

 

But if he texts that number later that night, well… no one has to know.

 

_ Especially  _ not Kuroo.

**Author's Note:**

> Help me yakulev is so cute I ship everything 
> 
> don't do anime kids
> 
> \- gracie XXX


End file.
